Emotionless
by Danger10
Summary: Santana suffers one of the biggest lost in her life, it causes her to become this different person. Lost in the dark world where emotions don't matter. Drugs and Alcohol become her best friend. Can Quinn save her and help her find the person whole caused her this great pain, but what neither of them know is that this person is closer then what they expect.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a few Glee fan fictions this recent month and they have been amazing lol. The Quinn/Santana fan fiction have been incredible; their chemistry was beautiful. I'm pretty bummed out that the Glee writers didn't explore that relationship a bit more, it would have been a great storyline. This story idea has been stuck in my head a lot this past week, I wanted to portray Santana a little more dark then in most stories. And of course have someone save her (Quinn) out of her dark dark world, but it won't be that simple. I hope I do justice to the Quinntana fandom. Its not my first time writing, but it is my first time publishing one of my writings. So... Enjoy guys**

* * *

On one of Lima's, Ohio biggest storms you're suppose to be at home safe and away from danger, instead you're sitting in a hospital lobby dying with the guilt inside, not knowing what news can come from those double doors.

That night you we're suppose to be having family night with your parents and little brother, instead you sneaked out to a party that you weren't allowed to go, instead you're with your best friend who is giving you a comforting hug because she doesn't know what else to do. You haven't said a word since you received that hospital phone call.

Suddenly the double doors open and you see your mother walk out, you notice the dry tears around her eyes and the way her lips quivers as she tries to compose herself. You notice the way your father's hand hangs loosely around her waist, as if he's trying to give her space. You immediately stand up startling your best friend, you face your parents and hope that they have good news. You couldn't help but sense the sadness between them, your best friend holds your hand for comfort as if she knows what your parents are going to say.

"Santana" Its the first word you have heard your mother say all night. "It is not your fault mija"

All you hear is " Santana its all your fault" She puts her trembling hands on your cheeks and you couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of your eyes. Quinn hugs you from behind, knowing that you could fall back because your legs we're trembling. You were scared of the next few words that either of your parents could say.

"His injuries were to severe mija, the doctors they…. they tried everything Tana. He didn't make it" You've never heard your father's voice so low and soft, it scared you. It made you want to run away.

With that your legs work on their own, you walk away from your parents and best friend, you heard them yell after you, but your mind is on auto pilot. You manage to make it to your bike without stopping. You hop on to it and drive to the only place you know nobody will find you.

You try hard not to remember the events from that night, the phone call from the police telling you that your little brother was run over by a drunk driver. You remember arriving to the hospital within minutes, finding Quinn with her head in her hands. She explained to you that Michael went out to look for you because he was worried when you didn't answer your phone. You remember those phone calls, but you pressed the ignore button every time. To busy to answer because you were taking shots with your friend Puck.

He was out because of you, he was lost because of you, he took the wrong turn because of you, that car hit him because of you. Your little brother is dead because of you.

"I killed him, I killed him, I killed him" You repeat it a few more times. You cry and scream. You don't stop until you know that you have those words buried into your soul. " I'm so sorry Mikey, Please forgive me" You hope he hears you and hope he forgives you. You hope he loves you because you know he won't love the person you will become.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Good or Bad?  
The next chapter will probably be a time jump, a month or so. Don't worry I will do flash backs within the chapters to explain. **

**Thank you for reading guys, Until next time - Danger10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here's the first chapter, just a little bit of what Santana has been up to.  
Also I want to apologize in advance if ****you guys find spelling errors, I probably won't catch it the first or second time I read it, but I promise I'll change it as soon as I see it. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

1 month later:

Another sleepless night for Santana, every time she closes her eyes it's like a rush of memories come to her mind. She gets up from her bed and walks to her closet; she pulls out a box that is hidden in the back and pulls out a bottle of bourbon.

"It's five o'clock somewhere right" She whispers to herself. The burning sensation that goes through her throat is enough to calm her nerves. She takes another gulp from the bottle and heads to the bathroom to get ready for school. The school has been kind enough to give her time away to deal with her brothers death. Quinn has collected her work and has stopped by everyday to drop it off, but never finds her home.

She know that her parents and Quinn are worried about her, but in all honesty she doesn't care anymore. At the funeral she showed no emotion, after that night she walked away from her parents and Quinn its like she shut her emotions off. She accepted everyones hugs and sincere words and all she returned was a small smile and a thank you. No crying or screaming or self blame, but every night Santana walked to her room she did blame herself, the same words she repeated that night. The only way she is able to sleep is if she drank herself into a coma or the sleeping pills Puck has been able to get for her. If she doesn't have either it's like her mind just loved to tortured her in repeating that night over and over again.

Santana showered and got ready to head out, she hid out in her room until she heard her parents leave for work. She hasn't seen them in the last two days, she knew that they would be all concern about her return to school. She headed downstairs in a rush.

"Mija!" Her mothers voice shocked her, she slowly turned around to face her mom that was sitting in the living room.

"Hello Mother" Santana's voice was soft and scared.

"I wanted to see you before you headed to school, I know it's your first day back. I wanted to see how you were, I haven't seen much of you lately." She couldn't meet her mother's eyes.

"I've been busy you know with soccer and stuff; I have to go mother, can't be late for my first day" She rushed out the door, no good bye to her mom, not kiss or hug good bye. It wasn't like Santana forgot, she just didn't want to feel her mom's love, not after what she has done.

Once she reached her bike her phone ran, it was Puck.

"What's up Puck?"

"Well top of the morning to you to San" He said sarcastically.

Santana rolled her eyes "I don't have time for your bull crap Puck; do you have anything for me or are you just going to waste my time"

"Chill San, I never disappoint do I?" Honestly he never does, Puck has always been available for her at anytime when she needed him.

Though he always makes jokes about sleeping with her they never had. She hasn't been ashamed to let anyone know that she loves the lady parts. Santana came out in the beginning of high school and nobody seems to care, her parents were more than supportive when she told them and the love they showed her was amazing for her.

"No of course not, what do you have for me? I need something to make it through the rest of the day without punching someone in the face"

"Meet me behind the bleachers in 5, Mike has some dope dope, hahaha see what I did there?"

"You are really stupid Puck, see you soon"

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Good? or Bad? Puck will be a significant person in Santana's life.  
Quinn will definitely come in the next chapter, Scouts honor :)!  
Also I'm totally open to ideas; if there is something you guys want to see in the story, a song, a movie reference, or quotes. I'll work to see how i can include it in the story. Until next ****time guys. -Danger10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer then expected, I promise to get a chapter in everyday. Its a little bit longer and I hope I do justice. I am currently working on chapter 3 and half way done. So it should be up by tomorrow afternoon. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Arriving behind the bleachers, she sees Puck and Mike waiting for her, she smiles knowing that these to have been there for her not as concern friends, but as friends that help her take the guilt away.

"What's up Pucky what do you have today" She sat in-between Mike and Puck. The leather couch behind the bleachers was Puck's idea, he wanted to have a place where he could be comfortable whenever he needed to skip classes. As for Santana it has become her hiding spot, her escape from the real world.

"I hate when you call me that you know" He rolled his eyes and sent a death glare to Mike because he was laughing.

"Yeah but wheres the fun if I can't tease you. What about you Chang, what you got for me?" Ever since her brother's death she stopped calling Mike by his first name, it was to much of a reminder for her. At first Mike was concern because anything that reminded Santana of her brother she would just push aside and pretend it didn't exist. He made it his mission, along side Puck, to be there for Santana no questions asked.

"Well I was able to score these pills from one of my "close friend", they're suppose to like clear your head or something, help you with anxiety you know the basic stuff. I have two if you want."

"Pills? I've never..you with you guys it was just weed and alcohol the legal stuff" Her voice was calm, but if you knew her the way Puck knew her you could have notice that there was fear behind it.

She wanted it, she need it, she knew that she needed it. She need something that would help her with the pain, with the consent reminded that her brother wouldn't be there when she got home. Or the remind she has let her parents down. That she let Quinn down. But was this the way to escape? Was this the only way she would get through the day without trying to murder someone? But what if just one day wasn't enough, what if she needed more tomorrow or the next day? What if two days turned into five, what if five days turned into five week? What if five week turned into the rest of her life, just to escape the haunting memories of that night?

"San, I'm all for it, you know, you trying new things. But this is the next level of crazy, don't you think you should talk to someone? Maybe Quinn or your parents?" Puck's voice sound concern, but who would blame him, he stared at the small bag in Santana's hand and the death grip she had on it as if someone was stealing her life.

"They wouldn't understand Puck, its the same questions all the time _How are you? Are you feeling better today? What are you feeling?"_ Her voice sounded soft, but behind it you could tell that she was pulling her walls back up. It would take more then just them to break through them.

"What do you tell them San?" Mike decided to cut in because he could tell that San was minutes away from ripping Puck's head off.

"That I'm fine, look I'm fine okay, this is just a little pick me up. You know for the basic stuff"

She decided to put the pills in her pocket, somewhere close incase she needed them.

"What are you staring at Chang?"

"How long has it been since you talked to Quinn?"

"A couple of days. Why?"

"Because she's marching over here like she's about to cause WWIII. Sorry San but I'm not going to be a witness to a murder, not when Quinn is doing the killing. I'll catch you later bye!" Mike ran out like if he was being chase with a chainsaw.

Santana turned to Puck and his eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah, umm, I, umm library! Bye!"

"Thanks! Such great friends I have"

"Santana where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you at your locker?" Santana looked up at Quinn, she was wearing her cheerios uniform. She was carrying Santana's duffle soccer bag. She started wondering where Quinn got that, she remember that she threw it out after Michael's funeral.

"Let me guess mother dear called you all concern and shit." She rolled her eyes at her mother's actions. Her mother knows that if she couldn't get through Santana's thick head, that Quinn would.

"Your mami is only concern about you San, we all are, with the way things have been…" Quinn's body started shaking because she knew that she hit a nerve.

She was right, within minutes Santana was standing in front of her. "I don't need you or anyone to be concern about me!

"Look at you, look at the way you are acting! This isn't you!"

"You don't know me okay! Get off my back Quinn" Santana grabbed her bag from Quinn and search through it until she felt the pack of cigarettes, all she needed was a lighter, but before she could get one Quinn grabbed the pack threw them across the floor. That made Santana explode.

"What is your problem Quinn!? Why don't you just go back to your stupid cheerios practice and stupid perfect life!"

"What happen to you Tana, I don't even recognize you"

"Don't! Don't you dare call me that! You have no right to call me that!" Santana saw red when Quinn called her by that nickname. She was so angry that she didn't notice the death grip she had on Quinn's forearm. What made her let go was the fear Quinn had in her eyes. She didn't know what came over her, she was scared of herself, of the way she reacted.

"Quinn… Quinn I am so sorry.. I didn't.. I" Santana took a step to Quinn and Quinn took a step back.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Quinn's voice was so soft and teary.

"Because no one can help me, not anymore Quinn" Santana couldn't help the tears that we're coming down her face.

Quinn walked up to her and placed her hands on her cheeks, with her thumbs she wiped the tears "Its my job to help you San, I'm your best friend. Please tell me what's wrong"

Santana couldn't help but fall to her knees and Quinn fell with her. The guilt from that night came back, her chest was hurting and the tears started falling more. The memories came as a rush again. " I killed him Quinn! I killed Michael! He's dead because of me! Its all my fault! I killed him, I killed him. I'm sorry"

Santana's revelation was a shock to Quinn, she couldn't believe that her best friend blamed herself for her brother's death, all she could do in that moment was hug Santana tightly and not let go. " No you didn't San, its not your fault. It will never be your fault. I'm here baby, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Probably not the way you expected Quinn and Santana to interact. It'll probably be like that for a few more chapters. Flashbacks will be coming in soon. So until next time guys -Danger10**

 **P.S: Im currently writing a cute flashback for the next chapter for Quinntana, I think you guys will like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the wait. I left my computer charger at home, so thats why I didn't update earlier. But as promised here it is. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

By the time Santana woke up, it was dark outside and she was in Quinn's room. The familiar smell on Quinn's pillow was what kept her calm. She didn't remember how she ended up here, the last thing she remembered was arguing with Quinn and breaking down in front of her. She never wanted to feel that pressure again. She slowly reached into her jean pocket to pull out the baggy Mike gave her earlier.

"You're not going to find it" Quinn's voice startled her and she quickly turned to face where the voice came from. She saw Quinn sitting on her desk chair facing the two pills that were on her desk.

Santana just stared at her, waiting for Quinn to continue talking. "You know when you see your best friend break down the way you did, you believe that you know how to help her and make her feel better. But then you realize that you don't understand how deep the pain is. How far gone she is." Quinn couldn't help the tears from falling.

Santana sat up and gave her back to Quinn. She rubbed her face and placed her head in her hands. She didn't know what to say, it was the first time she ever saw Quinn so helpless, not knowing how to help her. Has she really gone so far down that she doesn't realize that she's hurting her best friend.

She felt the dip on the bed, behind her. Before Quinn could even touch her she bolted off the bed. She needed to put space between her and Quinn, she didn't want Quinn to touch her because if she did she was going to feel and the last thing she wanted right now was to feel some kind of emotion.

She turned around to face Quinn, she saw the pain in her eyes. The tears swelled up in her eyes. She felt Quinn's eyes burn into her body. She felt paralyzed upon Quinn's stare.

She remembered the first time she saw Quinn's eyes, it was as they could send her a secret message saying that everything was going to be alright. But right now as she stared at them she couldn't read them and for the first she notices that Quinn doesn't know if things will be okay.

 _(FlashBack)_

 _8 year old Santana was on the monkey bars playing with her friend Puck when she heard a scream from the slide. She turned to see that a girl didn't land on her feet when she went down the slide, instead she landed on her knees and since she was wearing a skirt she had cut her knee._

 _Santana noticed how none of the other kids helped her. She climbed off the monkey bars and ran over to the injured girl._

 _"_ _Hey, are you okay?" Santana saw the tears coming down the other girls cheek._

 _"_ _N..no. It hurts a lot" 8 year old Quinn wasn't good with pain. Her mom would always give her something else to do while her mom cleaned the whatever wound she had. But her mom wasn't around right now and she didn't know what to do._

 _"_ _Hey, um its going to be okay. Here let me take a look at it." Santana lifted Quinn legs so she could have a better look at it. There was only a line of blood coming down, Quinn's eyes widen because to her it was a whole water fall of blood._

 _Santana saw the panic in the little girls eyes. She grabbed Quinn's face and made it face her. "Hey just look at me okay, I'm going to clean it." She grabbed the hem of her batman shirt and pulled it to Quinn's wound._

 _"_ _No! Your shirt, your going to dirty it."_

 _"_ _Its fine, I have a lot more at home don't worry." Santana cleaned the line of blood from Quinn's leg, she padded it around the wound. She was careful because she didn't want Quinn crying again._

 _After she was done she reached into her pocket. Quinn curiously watched to see what the other girl did. She saw how Santana pulled out one batman bandaid. A small laugh came out of Quinn's mouth._

 _"_ _Hey, don't laugh at me" Santana said with a smirk._

 _"_ _Why do you have cartoon bandaids in your pocket. Its funny." Quinn couldn't help but laugh some more._

 _"_ _Batman is not a cartoon okay! He's a action hero. The best one. He's my favorite" Quinn stopped laughing when she saw Santana's serious face. She didn't mean to hurt Santana's feelings._

 _"_ _But he can be your favorite to. Just like he protects my wounds, he can protect yours." Santana said with a big smile._

 _"_ _Why do you have some?"_

 _"_ _My mami says I need them because I hurt myself a lot, she calls me um I forget but yeah." Santana tried hard to remember what her mom calls her but she couldn't._

 _"_ _Hahaha Look at Santana with at four eyed freak!" 8 year old Puck stood next a friend and they were laughing at Quinn. That got Santana mad and she stood up._

 _"_ _Hey you butt face! Don't call her that!" Santana pushed Puck and Puck pushed her back._

 _She got angry and push Puck hard on to the ground and he landed with a thud. He let out a scream because his butt was hurting._

 _"_ _Santana!" Santana froze and she slowly turned around and saw her teacher standing there. "Lets go Santana, we're going to take a trip to the principle's office and call your mom." Santana's face got into a panic at the mention of her mami_

 _"_ _But but but…it wasn't my fault!"_

 _The teacher grabbed Santana by the arm and lead her back into the school. She turned around to give Puck a death glare. Puck got up so fast and ran away. She then looked at Quinn and she saw Quinn staring at her with her hazel eyes and she knew that everything was going to be alright._

 _After a trip to the principle's office and a yelling from her mom though the phone she was able to go back to class. When the teacher was walking her back to class to saw Quinn coming out of the bathroom. She got out of the teachers grasp and ran to Quinn._

 _"_ _Santana!" The teacher yelled after Santana._

 _The yelling caused Quinn to turn around and that caused Santana to run into her and fall to the ground._

 _"_ _I'm okay!" Santana said standing up so fast "Here" She handed Quinn three batman bandaids "You know in cause you fall again"_

 _Quinn smiled big "Thank You!" Santana kissed her on the cheek before she ran off to class. The teacher was left standing there with a smile on her face. Ever since that moment both girls became inseparable._

Santana's heart broke as saw Quinn become helpless. She walked towards her and sat next to her. They stared at each other for a while until Quinn placed her hand on Santana's cheek. Santana leaned into the touched and closed her eyes.

"Let me help you San. We can figure out what's wrong and fix it" Quinn sounded determine.

"No we can't Quinn. Its to late to fix anything. Please just stop. Let me handle this" It came out as a whisper. It scared Quinn just how hopeless her friend was.

Quinn got up and grabbed the bag of pills. She held it up. "Do you think this is the way Santana!"

"Quinn please! Give me that!" Santana tried to grab the bag from Quinn's hand. But Quinn ran to the other side of the bed.

Quinn open the bag and pulled out a pill. "Quinn give me that, what the hell are you doing?"

"You try, I try right!" She grabbed the other pill and threw it at Santana. "How long do you think the high will last? Do you think it'll feel good? Come on San lets do this!"

Santana got mad and stepped on the bed to get to the other side and pushed Quinn to the wall. She grabbed Quinn's hand and forced her to drop the pill. The action startled her and she was scared at to what Santana would do next.

"You will never understand" Santana grabbed the pill that fell to the floor and put it in her pocket. She searched for her leather jacket that was on the desk. She walked to the door.

"Santana if you walk out that door i swear…!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Santana was already out the door.

Russell Fabray was standing next to the stairs wondering what was going on up in his daughter's room. When Santana flew down the stairs and out the door he understood. He knew that Santana was having a hard time with her brother's death. His daughter's cries were heard through out the house. He turned to face his wife, both wondering what they were going to do. He grabbed his keys and went to find Santana.

Santana hoped on to her bike and realize that she didn't have her keys. "Fuck!" She hoped off and walked.

When she reached the nearest corner store, she walked into it and brought a bottle of bourbon. The casher gave her a weird look when she handed him her fake id card.

She unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp out of it and started walking. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away from everyone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pill. Without thinking she popped it into her mouth and washed it down with the bourbon.

By the time she finished the bottle she didn't know where she was. She threw it into the garage and continued walking until she heard a car behind her.

She saw this car speeding behind her, she didn't pay any mind to it and continued walking. In front of her she saw a kid ready to cross the street on his bike. He didn't seem to notice the car coming at high speed.

"Hey kid! Stop!" She yelled at him to stop. But it was to late the car had already hit the boy on the bike and his body went flying to the other side of the street.

Santana took off running to help the kid, but when she reached the body it was gone. There was no body, there was no car. She stood there confused until she realized that she was standing on the exact spot that her brother had died that night.

Then it hit her, she was on her bike driving with a girl on the back that night and there was a police officer waving the drivers to make a turn instead of going straight. When she made that turn she saw a body on the floor but it didn't hit her that it was her brother until now.

She saw her little brother dead and she didn't do anything to help, she just drove away to hook up with a girl.

Another reason why it was her fault. Another reason why everyone should hate her.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Good? Bad?  
Wasn't that flash back cute? Fun fact: Thats the way I meet my best friend. :) If your wondering yes I did carry batman bandaids (and still do lol).  
** **Didn't expect that ending did you? There will be a** **flash back in the next chapter, so have some tissues ready Kidding (maybe).  
** **Also to clarify this story takes place in Season 3, it won't be like the show, but i'll try my best to add more characters soon.  
** **Until next time guys -Danger10**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys Danger10 here,**

 **Just wanted to say sorry, but I don't think I can upload a chapter today. I am no where near my computer right now. I'm updating from my phone right now. As soon as I get on I'll uploaded the next two chapters as a treat for you guys.**

 **Im really sorry guys! :( Until next time -Danger10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, heres Chapter 4. I'm editing Chapter 5 so stick around. Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

By the time Russell found Santana it was half passed midnight. She was asleep on the park bench with a bottle of bourbon by her side. He had to hand it to the girl she made it to bench before she passed out.

He wasn't sure what to do, if he called her parents they would freak out and probably cause her to be anger. Santana had enough of an emotional day. He called Quinn to let her know that he was on his way home with Santana.

When he got home the front door flew open and Quinn ran out to meet him by the car. He motioned her to be quiet and not wake Santana up. With her help they made it to Quinn's room and laid Santana on Quinn's bed.

"She had a rough night Quinn" Russell laid his hand on her shoulder "Don't start interrogating her when she wakes up." He kissed her head and left her room.

Quinn just stood there staring at her best friend, how did they end up like this? She didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to show Santana how much she was hurting.

She moved to Santana's side and slipped off her shoes and slowly pulled off her jacket. When she folded it on the desk a picture fell out, it was a picture of her and Santana with Michael in the middle. It was freshman year when she made the cheerios team and Santana had made the soccer team. She smiled because its been awhile since she has seen Santana smile that big.

She placed the picture back in the pocket. She turned the light off and headed to lay down next Santana. She placed her hand on Santana's cheek and just held it there. The warmth of her skin made her calm. Santana looked so peaceful. She kissed her cheek and went to lay her head down on Santana's chest.

After a few second she felt Santana's arms wrap around her waist. If she could wish to stay in the position forever she would. She wasn't going to give up on her. She was going to do everything to easy the guilt in Santana's heart.

The next morning when Santana woke she didn't know where she was until she saw blond hair laying on her chest. She doesn't remember coming back to Quinn's house. The last thing on her mind was her crying in the place her brother had died.

She slowly turned around to face Quinn and watch her sleep. She looked peaceful and beautiful. It was no surprise to either one of them that they had feelings for each other, it was an understanding between the both of them. But it was never the right time to act on it. Yeah sure Quinn has had her fair share of boyfriends but none of them treated her like Santana. Well Santana has also had her fair share of lady lovers, none of them made her feel things like Quinn. Santana vowed to herself that if she ever had a relationship with Quinn she was going to do it right because Quinn deserved the world. But how was Quinn suppose to love her if she couldn't love herself at this moment. She knows that she has hurt Quinn more this month then ever. Santana knew that she was going to lose control at one point and she just hoped that Quinn would be there to pull her back. Quinn was her safe heaven, but who was going to save Quinn for getting her if things didn't go as planned.

"Its very creepy to stare you know" Santana looked down and she saw Quinn's hazel eyes staring at her.

"Your staring at me to, you freak" Quinn slapped her arm and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Its good to hear your laugh again" Quinn said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I've done so many things to hurt you"

"It's okay, I forgive you"

"I love you, you should know that" Santana pushed some hair out of Quinn's face and just stared at her.

"I know that." Quinn buried her face in Santana's neck and Santana just held her there like old times.

A knock at the door was what made them pulled apart, they both sat up as Russell walked through the doors.

"Its good to see you up Santana. I hope your feeling better"

"Yes sir I guess I just needed a goon night's sleep, you know how comfy Quinn can be"

Russell laughed when he saw Quinn glaring at Santana. "Yes of course. Um I spoke to your father, he's expecting you home in a few minutes. I wouldn't feel safe if you drove your bike in this weather, it looks pretty nasty. You can take my car for as long as you need"

Santana looked shocked Russell never let her touch his car, it was a classic 1969 Dodge Charger. The only time she every touch is was when Russell was fixing it with her dad.

"Sir, No you don't have to do that. I'll be fine on my bike."

"Now Santana we aren't going to start with the Sir crap, you are taking my car. Now I expect you to take good care of it. If you don't I'll have you arrested. Deal?"

"Deal papa Rus. I should get going because my dad flips. I'll see you later Quinn."

Halfway down the stairs Russell stopped her.

"Santana Wait a minute. I want to let you know that, Well your father has chosen me to take care of your brother's investigation. We are working really hard to find the owner of the car. I know it has been a rough few weeks, but anything I find out I will let you know."

"Um, Yeah. Thanks Papa Rus."

Santana continued with her head down to the car. She sat in there for a minute. Russell Fabray was the head directer of the investigation team for Lima police station. She knows that he will take this case serious. But dispute everything she didn't want to who killed her brother because nothing was going to easy her guilt.

* * *

 **So what did you guys thing? Good? Bad?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys heres the next chapter. Sorry its a little late. I'll try my best to upload tomorrow, but no promises. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Santana didn't head home right away, she actually went to meet Puck behind the bleachers. She needed another dose of his infamous pills. She knows she shouldn't be doing this, but her head wasn't giving her a reason to stop. They were calming her nerves down, maybe she shouldn't have mixed them with alcohol because the side effects was a horrendous feeling.

"What's up my friend" Puck walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Did you get them?" Santana said getting straight to the point

"Yes, he said this is a gift to you. You know first client and stuff."

"Cool, why only two?"

"He knows about your situation, so he sent you something stronger, for the pain and other stuff."

"How much?" Santana looked at him with a glare

"To much. Look I have a proposition for you, work for us? You know sell things for us."

"Why would I do that? I'm not the sells person, its not my world" Santana threw the pills at Puck and stood up to leave.

"You wanted a world where you could escape the pain, you want to feel alive don't you. I know that the guilt is killing you inside, I know that at any moment you will blow up and no one will know how to help you."

Santana's blood was boiling that she grabbed Puck from the shirt and threw him to the fence. Puck was caught off guard that he didn't have a chance to retaliate when Santana punched him in the face. Santana grabbed him and pinned him against the fence.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled in his face.

"What is wrong with you?! This isn't you!" Puck yelled at her back

"You don't know anything about me!" Santana let him go and Puck fell to the floor

"Yes I do, I grew up with you Santana, I watched your life be full of joy. But now your living in your little bubble of pity. News flash Santana there isn't always going to be pain!"

"You don't know that, You have no idea what I feeling. You don't know that every time I close my eyes I see him. I see him getting hit with that car. I see his body flying. I see him there motionless Puck. I caused all of that"

"For the love of god Santana, You didn't kill your brother! You didn't do anything. All you were doing was living your life. You brother was at the wrong place at the wrong time! There are things we can't control Santana and that was one of it." Puck sighed "I know you need someone to tell you that, let me help you Santana."

Santana didn't say anything, she hoped into the car and drove home. Puck stood there, wondering where Santana's life was heading. He needed to bring his best friend back before she destroyed herself.

When Santana arrived home, she noticed her parents car in the drive way. She slowly made it inside the house. The first thing that greeted her was a picture of Michael that was hanging by the door.

"Santana." She turned around to see her father standing there. He looked as if he hasn't slept for days. "I was expecting you a while ago. Come follow me into the study"

Santana did as she was told, she took a sit in her father's leather chair that was behind his desk. He sat across from her in one of the chairs. He gave her a cup with liquor in it.

"Bourbon? Really dad?" Santana laughed a little

"Heard it was your favorite Mija"

"So Papa Rus called to snitched on me did he" Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, he called to let me know you were okay. He worries about you Santana."

"You all do, I know. I've heard that enough the past two days." Santana took a sip from the cup.

"Well its because you haven't talked to anyone. I know you, you bottle up your emotions and just say everything is fine when its really not. One day that going to catch up to you Santana and it would be worse than it is now."

"Nothing can be worse then now papi."

"I know that you blame yourself Santana, I know that you play that night over and over in your head. I know that you want yourself to be happy, but every time you allow yourself to smile you think back to Michael."

"How do you know all of that?"

"Because I feel it everyday mija, but do you know what's going to make it better?

"What?"

Antonio got up from the seat and went to pick up a picture from the small table in the corner. He stared at it for a while and then placed it on the desk in front of her. Santana stared at the picture, it was the last picture Michael took. It was their family Christmas card photo.

"You have to say goodbye to him Santana, You need to move on." Antonio stared at her as she stared at the picture as if she was memorizing it.

"Easier said than done papi." Santana got up from the chair "You tell me to move on, but have you?"

"I will mija, Michael loved you very much." Antonio stood up from the chair and walked over to Santana. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, he would want you to be happy mija. He would want you to be normal, live your life"

"I am happy papi. I will be happy. Please just let me do this. Let me escape, I don't want to feel anymore. I don't want to lay down thinking that my brother isn't in the other room."

"What's your plan Santana. Drugs or Alcohol?! Which one is going to kill you first?! How long are you going to with this stupid escape!"

"As long as I have to, As long as need"

"It will catch up to you Santana, It will eat you alive. There is no escape, all you have to do is accept the fact that your brother is dead! He's dead Santana! And he isn't coming back!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Santana knocked all the things off the desk.

"What is going on in here?!" Mariblel Lopez walked through the door with Russell behind her.

"NO! Santana! Let go! He's gone Santana. He would be so disappointed in you in what your becoming!"

Santana had enough, how can her father say to move on, its like he was asking her to forget her brother, forget he even existed. How could he do that? He kept yelling at her and she grabbed the cup and threw it against the wall so her father could stop. Everything went silent as the pieces of glass fell to the floor.

Her mother looked scared and her father looked anger

She started walking out of the study, she felt her father's eyes on her the whole time. She passed by her mother.

"I'm sorry mami. I didn't want thing to go this far."

"Mija just go rest okay. We'll talk about it in the morning." She kissed her forehead and walked out

She watched as her mami walked into the study. She was sure her mami was going to argue with her dad. She was emotional drain, she didn't know what she had to do to be okay again. Maybe she should call Quinn when she gets to her room.

Before she even got to the first step, she felt someone put a bag over her head. Before she could scream her mouth was covered with a rag and she passed out.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Crazy ending right lol. I turned the story in a different direction for a moment. Just to let you know the story will probably be 10-12 chapters long, that how far my ideas have gone. Until next time guys -Danger10**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here it is hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

When Santana woke up she realized that she was in the back seat of car.

"Morning sunshine" The driver told her….. wait that voice sound familiar.

Santana sat up. "Puck?!" Before Puck could say anything Santana punched him in the face. Causing the car to go off the road.

"Ow! God you were so much more fun when you were asleep."

"You fucking kidnapped me! What is wrong with you? Where are we?" Santana said as she got out of the car

"We're about two hours out of Lima. I have no idea where were going yet." Puck said rubbing his face

"You kidnapped me you idiot in my own home! With Russell in it! Do you have a death wish or something" Santana was going to punch him again, but Puck stopped her.

"Hey! It was his idea gosh. He wanted me to get you out of town"

"What? He wanted you to kidnap me?"

"Well no, the kidnapping part was my idea. It was so much fun. The rush was awesome. I would so do it again!"

Santana pushed him to the car. "I'm going to kill you! You have to take me back. I can't be here. I will sue you!"

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think"

"I'll show you dramatic" Santana to her shoe off and threw it at Puck

"Stop hitting me! God, why did i agree to this"

"We have to go back, my parents are going to freak out"

"Its fine. Rus is going to tell them, look we have come this far already to go back"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help you."

"You offered me to become a freaking drug dealer for the love of god. How is that helping me?"

"Look I'm sorry okay. I just wanted to find something that can help you take your mind off of everything. And if that would help then can't blame me for trying."

Santana stared at him. She folded her arms and laid her head on top of the car.

"Come on Santana you don't want to go back. We're almost there"

"Where is there"

"A small bar outside of Sidney. I go there all the time."

"Your going to go get me drunk. Why can't I just do that in Lima?"

"Because everything in that stupid town reminds you of your brother. I want to show you that its okay. That everything is going to be okay"

"Puck please. I need to go back. I have school, Quinn and.."

"And what Santana? School? You barley even go, and Quinn she'll be there when we go back. You don't want to go back. I know you. Take a time out. Figure things okay San."

"Fine, but you're buying"

They both got into the car and drove for about another half and hour. When they arrived to the bar, Santana pulled her phone, but Puck snatched it out of her hands.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" Santana tried to get it back.

"No, no phones. This is your escape."

Puck got out of the car and walked to the door of the bar. "Lets go slow poke"

Santana sighed and got out of the car. She need so many drink just to deal with Puck. She didn't understand why Russell needed her out of town. What were her parents going to say.

Santana took a seat on the stool next to Puck and watched as he flirt with the bartender.

"Here I got you a drink and I got her number totally coming back here soon to get some"

"You a pig" Santana rolled her eyes

"Hey you shouldn't be one to talk"

Santana drank a couple of cups of liquor and looked around the bar. She noticed that most of the people were there alone. She couldn't imagine the hurt that most of those people could be feeling.

"That ring on your finger it was Michael's right?" Puck notice that she had been playing with it since that got to the bar.

"Yeah, my mom got us all matching ones. It symbolizes family and love"

"I never really understood the sentimental attachment to things you know"

"You don't understand a lot of things. That's not hard to believe." Santana laughed a little.

"Why is it that you smile when you talk about him to other people?"

"Because they ask me the happy memories of him and I love people to know who he is…. well who he was"

"What about when your alone?"

"You know that I went back."

"Back where?" Puck looked at her a little confused

"That night after my papi told me he was dead, I ran, but I went back to the hospital. I found his body on a table in a room. I think it was the room where they were going to keep him until my parents finalized the funeral. I lifted the sheet up, he was there… just laying there. He looked so peaceful. It's like he was just sleeping and I waited. I thought that maybe just maybe he was going to wake up, that everything was just a really bad dream. It wasn't, I touched him, he was cold. I just wanted to hug him, tell him that I was sorry, but I couldn't, I couldn't speak. I didn't say goodbye I…"

Santana couldn't stop the tears from falling, she got up, but stumbled a little. She couldn't believe that Puck broke done her walls, that she finally talked about that night to someone.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?  
Sorry if they are spelling mistakes, If i catch some i'll change them soon :)  
Quinn comes back in the next chapter. Until next time guys -Danger10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys and Happy Friday or Saturday, where ever you guys are reading from; :)**

 **I want to start off by saying a big massive, huge sorry, that I haven't uploaded a chapter in the past few days. My grandfather came to visit and he kinda doesn't** **like staying at home all the time, so I volunteered (my mom picked me) to show him around and explore with him. Crazy I know. I didn't get to spend as much time on my computer as i wished and I kinda locked myself out of it yesterday so I couldn't write. But all is fixed and I will continue writing this coming week. I'm currently working on Chapter 7 & 8, but they won't be up until Monday (Sorry!). Its 4th of July weekend so I will be partying my butt off lol. Just to let you guys know, the story will come to an end soon and I would love to write another one. If you guys have ideas on any story you guys would like to see just let me now, pretty much open to any Glee couple. **

**Until next time guys. Have a great weekend and stay safe -Danger10**

 **PS: Twitter: SkimoCF  
** **Tumblr: Nightrocket-1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How is everyone doing? Hope you guys are well. Here is chapter 7, I changed the idea here a little bit, I was watching a little Vampire Diaries and got inspire. I hope you guys like it, so enjoy guys. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Santana stumbled outside of the bar and it was raining outside, she walked to the car, but realized that she didn't have the keys to the car. She laid her head on top of the car, her tears blended in with the rain.

"Santana?" The voice startled her, she turned around to see Quinn standing behind her.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Quinn turned around to stare a Puck that was standing behind her. "Of course. The duo joining forces to get me talking, how typical"

Santana started walk along side the sidewalk, she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from everything, the way she has been doing for the past week.

"Santana wait please" She could hear Quinn's footsteps behind her. Quinn grabbed her hand and caused her to stop. "Look at me please" Quinn placed her hand on Santana's cheek and turned Santana's head.

Santana had tears running down her face and the rain was causing her hair to get stuck to her face. Quinn brushed the hair out of her face. "Come home with me San"

"Why are you doing this? Why is everyone trying to save me"

"Because I have to. Someone has to pull you up before you fall to hard"

"You make it sound like I'm in love or something Q"

"Well aren't you?" Quinn said that with a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her into a hug. Santana buried her face into Quinn's neck. She always melts into Quinn's arms.

Santana drove back into town with Quinn in complete silence, she didn't know what to say or do. She kept staring at her hands. Despite all the things she has done this past week, Quinn kept helping her and stopping her from going to far. Quinn was her anchor, Quinn was her safe heaven from letting go, from giving up.

She looked up from her hands and laid her head back in the seat and turned to look at Quinn. She could stare a Quinn forever if possible. The way she looked so concentrated on the road, the way she stuck the tip of her tongue through her mouth. Santana memorized every feature of Quinn and it's what keeping her calm right now, but for how long.

Quinn parked the car in her drive way and turned to face Santana, who kept looking at her. "What"

Santana said nothing and got out of the car. She left Quinn behind and walked into the house. It was peaceful and lonesome. She has been to this house thousands of times, but somehow this moment felt different. For the first time in a long time, Santana felt whole, she felt that this was the moment she had been dreading since her brother's death. The moment where Quinn was going to break her. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Quinn walked in and stood in front of Santana. Santana looked up to her, waiting for Quinn to say something. "Did you really not feel anything Santana?"

"When?"

"How do you do that? One minute you care and the other you act like you don't care, like you don't feel anything. I can't do that Santana, I can't just sit here and watch you self destruct.

"Quinn. Stop"

"No Santana! I will not stop not anymore. I've stopped when you asked me to, but not this time. I don't believe that you are becoming another person."

"What? Do you think I want to be this person? But its the only way!"

"Only way for what?"

"It's the only way where I won't feel pain. I don't want to feel anymore"

Santana got up and walked out of the living room.

"No Santana, walking away isn't going to make me stop caring"

"God you are so frustrating Quinn!"

"Tell me Santana! Tell me about pain! Don't hide your emotions away, its going to destroy you!"

"Why? What are you going to do? Its never going to be the same!"

"Yes it will you don't to push me away! Not anymore!"

"I need my little brother back Quinn!"

Quinn's face soften "Santana"

"He had everything Quinn, He was happy. He had all these dreams. He was the ambitions one in the family. He should be here. He was finally getting to know what true happiness was and I took that away from him"

"Santana"

"I lied to him Quinn. I told him I would protect him. That I would never leave him. Its like the universe was working against me and took him away" Santana pushed her back against the wall and slid down "He's gone Quinn. How do you go on when you lose someone so special."

"You can move on San. You don't have to let him go." Quinn kneeled in front of Santana. "All you have to do is let the pain go. He is going to be with you forever San. He died trying to protect you, he was out that night trying to make sure you were safe. Its not your fault he was out there, all he did was what you taught him to do, he cared Santana. He cared, he believed that he was going to help you. He died loving you, he died knowing that you were going to get the hell out of this town. He died knowing that you loved him more than anything in this world. He wouldn't want you to just exist. He needs to see you live life the way when he was here. He will live in your memory and in your heart forever. Inspite of everything you have done, he will always be your brother."

"In the end Santana, the pain will go away and it will be okay to live. We can do this together mija" Santana turned to see her mami and papi standing by the living room entrance. Santana stood up and faced them. Quinn held on to her arm.

"Mija I'm sorry if you believe that it was your fault. None of this is your fault. Russell will find the one responsible for this and we will move on mija. We will continue living with his memory. You will make him proud mija. I just want you to be okay." Her mami walked to her and Santana meet her half way and embraced her in a hug. Its the first hug in a long time where Santana feels okay. She looked up at her dad.

"Papi…I"

"Don't you dare start apologizing to me. You have nothing to be sorry about, we all fall off the rails once in a while, but not all of us are lucky to have someone pull us back." He looked behind Santana and Quinn started blushing. Santana turned around to face Quinn and smiled.

Santana decided to stay over that night with Quinn. She was laying down on Quinn's bed just thinking. When she noticed Quinn was staring at her for across the room.

"What are you thinking San"

"How crazy far things have gone. How I lost my way, I don't know how far I would have gone. If it wasn't for you or Puck."

"I know what you mean. You scared us. You terrified me San. I didn't want to lose you."

"I didn't know how to fight through this"

"You will fight, I will help you fight every step of the way. But you have to want to fight San, for him, for me, for all of us."

"Thank You Q. Through all of this you never gave up on me, you never stopped believing."

Santana got up and walked over to Quinn, she put her hands on Quinn's cheeks and slowly kissed the corner of her mouth. "Please don't leave me"

"Never" Quinn hugged her tightly. "I love you San"

"Me too Q. Always"

They stayed embracing each other for a few more minutes until Santana went downstairs to get some water. As she was drinking from her cup in the kitchen she noticed police files under Russell's computer. She knew she shouldn't touch them, but something was telling her she had to. She made sure that there was no one around and she pulled the files from under the computer. On top it said "Michael Lopez" It was Michael's accident report. She opened it and the first paper was a record from the night of the accident.

Name: Michael Antonio Lopez (Deceased)

Age:13

Cause of death: Trauma to the head. Death on impact.

Time of death: 12:28

Date: May, 19th, 2013

Vehicle: 2009 Jeep Patriot

Licence Plate: GHW-2856

Owner/Suspect: Antonio James Lopez

"Santana what are you looking at?" Santana turned around to see Russell standing behind her

"Why is my father's name listed as a suspect? I thought you said that you didn't know who hit my brother" Santana clutched the paper in her hands

* * *

 ***Speechless* :O Well that escalated quickly  
Until next time guys -Danger10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So heres the next chapter. I was actually half way done when I posted the last chapter. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. So here it is. Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"Santana let me explain" Russel slowly walked towards Santana

"How are you going to explain this?" She threw the file towards Russell

"I know what the file says, but you have to listen to me"

"Why should I?! You've been lying to me! How can you not tell me this?!"

"What is going on?" Quinn stood at the bottom of the stairs along with her mother Judy, both with a concern look on their faces

"Tell them! Tell them how you knew my father was the one that killed my brother"

"Dad? What is she talking about?"

"Please it's not what you think, you have to listen to me"

"Why are you defending him?! This whole time I've been blaming myself, thinking it was my fault, when really the person who caused me all this pain is my own father" Santana ran her hands through her face and walked out of the kitchen.

"Santana where are you going!?" Quinn yelled after her and ran behind her. Santana was putting her jacket and shoes on. "Santana please talk to me!" Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and pulled on it before Santana could reach the door.

Santana was lost in her own world full of anger she didn't realize what she was doing. When she felt Quinn pulling her arm, she twisted her arm and grabbed Quinn's in the process and pushed Quinn to the ground. Quinn let out a cry as she fell to the ground, Santana didn't even look back and just walked out of the door.

The rain had stopped and she walked to her bike. She needed to go home, confront her father. Why has he been lying to her? How could he do this? Why didn't anyone tell her?

She raced through the streets, breaking probably every speed limits in town. When she got home all the lights to her house where off. She got off her bike and picked up a rock that was on the sidewalk. She threw it to the house and caused a living room window to break.

"Wake up you bastard!" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs

The lights turned on and as her father walked through the door Russel pulled up in his car. Quinn and Judy jumped out yelling for Santana to stop.

"What is going on?!" Antonio yelled as tried to understand what all the chaos was.

"You hijo de puta. Eres un infeliz. Como me pudiste mentir?!" Santana was about to charge against her father when she heard a clutch behind her.

She turned around and saw Russel standing there with a taser gun pointing to her shoulder.

"Daddy no." Quinn was being held back by her mom. Judy didn't want her daughter to get hurt.

"Santana please step down and lets talk about this. I don't want to hurt you"

"Hurt me? I think we've passed the point of you hurting me. I trusted you and all you did was protect him. You saw me self destruct and lose so much. How can you stand there and not want to kill him."

"Russel what is she talking about?" Antonio said as he walked down the front porch steps. He kept his distance.

"She read the file Antonio. She saw your name on the file." Russel point towards Antonio now, causing him to stop walking.

"Santana. Mija. You have to listen to me. Let me explain so you can understand. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Were you ever going to tell me? How can you live with yourself? You son is dead. He's gone and you continue living like he didn't exist"

"Santana please. Its not what you believe. I wasn't.. "

"You weren't what? You weren't man enough to stick around and at least try to save him? Maybe you could have saved him. Doesn't that cross your mind. Instead you left like the coward you are. How can you stand there Russel and not arrest him?! You know he killed my brother!"

"I didn't kill him Santana! I wasn't driving the car! I was no where near Michael that night."

"No! How can you continue lying to me?! I saw your name there!"

"Mija please calm down." Maribel yelled from the front porch "You have to listen to your father. He didn't kill your brother like you believe."

"If it wasn't him then it was you!"

Next thing Santana knew she felt a slap across her face. She turned to face the person and saw Judy standing there.

"How could you blame your mother? I will not stand here and watch you accuse your family."

"Mija I wasn't driving the car that night. My name is on that report because it was my car that killed Michael, but it wasn't me."

"Then who was it? Who was driving the car? Tell me please just tell me!"

"It was me"

Santana turned to see Puck standing behind her, her face went pale when she realized the words Puck had said.

"You…?"

"I'm so sorry Santana"

"B-b-but y-y-you…. h-h-how? Y-y-your ….w-w-what?"

"Michael called me that night, he didn't know where you were. He sounded scared, he wanted me to pick him up and help him look for you. I was a little buzzed. I didn't have a car and I remembered your dad dropped off his car earlier so I could fix it. I took it. I drove and I forgot to turn my headlights on. The rain was bad and it was dark and I lost control of the car. It skid onto the sidewalk and it hit something, I thought I hit post or something. I got out and I saw Michael laying there. I called 911, but I couldn't stay there… I left…"

Before Puck could finish talking, he was tackled to the ground by Santana. Santana's anger got the better of her and she was punching Puck. Every punch connected to a part of Puck's face. Before she knew it she had her hands around Puck's neck and she was choking him.

"Santana let him go! Your going to kill him" She heard Quinn's voice in the back

That's what she wanted, she wanted to kill him. That all she had on her mind right now. She tighten her hold on Puck's neck and he was struggling for air.

She felt a pinch on her back and shock through her body. Her hold on Puck's neck loosened as she fell to the ground and everything went black. Puck started coughing for air and behind them stood Russel who had his taser point at Santana. He stared at Santana as she laid motionless with two wires pinched to her back.

* * *

 **Lol sorry I forgot to post something down here when I uploaded the chapter. Anyways, my original plan was to reveal Puck as the driver in the last chapter, but somehow I came up with the idea of adding Santana's father in the twist. Hope you guys like it. There will probably be two more chapters and that's it. I have a story in my head, when I get my idea's straight I'll share it with you guys. Until next time -Danger10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so I honestly didn't know where this chapter came from lol. I sat down to finish the other chapter I was suppose to post today, instead I ended up writing** **this. It's like a deleted scene or something. I hope you enjoy it. I'll be finishing the next chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 _Russel Fabray sat in his office staring at the file in front of him. The file that had just come through the fax. The forensic team where able to recover pieces of the vehicle that were stuck in Michael's body and the skid marks that were left on the road. They were able to match it to a 2009 Jeep Patriot, about 7 people in Lima, Ohio were owner's to that car. He sent 4 of his police officer to investigate the people and ask them where they were on the night of the accident. One name that stood out to him was his best friends name "Antonio James Lopez". He knew from the moment he read the type of car it was that his name would be on the list. He quickly whited out his name so none of the officers would see it. He wanted to be the one to confront Antonio about this._

 _He has been in his office for the past 10 minutes trying to collect his thoughts, he didn't want to jump to conclusion. He just waited for his officers to come back with the reports. He had already talked to the remain two suspects and both had checked out to be working that night of the storm. The security cameras had confirmed it._

 _"_ _Boss" Russel looked up to see the newbie, Finn Hudson, standing in front of him. "The guys came back with the reports. They checked out. Strong alibi and evidence that none of them were near "Hopper and 3rd" that night."_

 _Russel sighed "Are you sure Finn?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir, I double checked. Called the suspects to follow up. They're all cleared." Finn stepped into the office and closed the door. "I know it isn't my place sir, but there were 7 names on the report. You only check 6. Who ever that last person is, I can see it in your eyes that you didn't want the name on the list. Don't jump to conclusions sir, whatever the evidence say, it could be wrong. Don't let your emotions get to your head."_

 _"_ _Wise words son. I'll be back. Hold down the fort down until I come back?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir. Does that mean I can wear my gun now?" Finn's face lit up_

 _"_ _Now hold on there. One step at a time, we don't want you to shot yourself in the leg now." Russel smiled a little at Finn's face and patted the boy on his back as he left the office._

 _Russel pulled out his cell phone on the way to his police car. He searched for Noah Puckerman's number and called him._

 _"_ _Go for Puckasaurus!"_

 _"_ _If there was a crime for the worst nickname in the world, I would have arrested you already"_

 _"_ _Mr. Fabray, sir. Hello" Puck instantley got nervous._

 _"_ _Puck I need you to do me a favor" Russel knew that Puck could be the only person to help him in this moment._

 _"_ _Yes sir, anything"_

 _"_ _I need you to take Santana out of town for a day or so"_

 _"_ _Wait what? Why?"_

 _"_ _Please Puck don't ask questions just listen"_

 _"_ _But sir, Santana and I aren't really speaking she sucker punch me earlier"_

 _Russel laughed "With good reason I hope"_

 _"_ _Well…."_

 _"_ _Please Puck. Take her somewhere away"_

 _"_ _Is everything okay sir?"_

 _"_ _I hope. Don't tell Quinn."_

 _"_ _But sir…"_

 _"_ _I trust you Puck" Russel hung up the phone and drove to the Lopez residence._

 _When he arrived to the residence only Maribel's car was in the driveway. He knew that whatever he was going to say to them was going to be hard. He knew that in moments like this he had to be professional._

 _He grabbed the file that was on the seat next to him. He took a deep breath and exited the car. Ever step he took closer to the door made him nervous, What ever truth that would be told in the moment would change mostly everything._

 _He rang the door bell twice and waited. He could hear the foot steps coming closer to the door. As the door open, Maribel Lopez stood on the other side._

 _"_ _Russel, what a lovely surprise" Maribel greeted him with a hug._

 _"_ _Maribel, always lovely to see you."_

 _"_ _Come, come in."_

 _"_ _Where is Antonio?"_

 _"_ _He's in the study, he's waiting for Santana to arrive home"_

 _"_ _I see"_

 _Maribel could sense that Russel was a bit nervous, in all the years that she has know him he rarely gets nervous._

 _"_ _Russel is there something you have to tell me?"_

 _"_ _I would rather do this alone. I can come back other time. I'm sorry Maribel"_

 _"_ _Nonsense, we can discuss this in the kitchen. Antonio won't come out anytime soon."_

 _Russel sighed and followed Maribel to the kitchen. She offered him a cup of tea._

 _"_ _What is it that you have there Russel?" She pointed to the file he had placed on the table._

 _"_ _It's Michael's accident report."_

 _"_ _Have you found the car, who is it?"_

 _"_ _We have, um forensic was able to pin point which car impacted Michael that night."_

 _"_ _Well?"_

 _"_ _It was a 2009 Jeep Patriot."_

 _"_ _Oh my" Maribel covered her mouth, fearing what Russel was going to say next._

 _"_ _The skid marks at the scene matches the one from the car."_

 _"_ _What are you say Russel?"_

 _Russel sigh and stood up from the stool and walked closer to Maribel "Maribel please, there are 7 people in this town with the same car and…"_

 _"_ _Antonio's name popped up didn't it?"_

 _"_ _Yes. All the other suspects are in the clear. Antonio is the last one."_

 _"_ _Russel…"_

 _"_ _Where was Antonio that night Maribel?"_

 _Before Maribel could answer they heard a crash from the study. Both of them rushed to the office to see the cause of the noise._

 _"_ _What is going on in here?!" Maribel yelled as she walked through the door with Russel_

 _"_ _NO! Santana! Let go! He's gone Santana. He would be so disappointed in you in what your becoming!"_

 _Maribel couldn't believe those words came out of her husband's mouth. In that moment her head was all mixed up. With what Russel had told her and the way Antonio was acting she didn't know what to believe. She was snapped back to reality when Santana through the glasses cup against the wall._

 _Russel kept his eyes planted on Santana as she walked past her father and next to her mother._

 _"_ _I'm sorry mami. I didn't want things to go this far" Santana's voice felt so small to Russel._

 _"_ _Mija, just go rest okay. We'll talk about it in the morning." Maribel kissed her daughter's forehead and watched her walk out of the study_

 _When he moved to give Santana space to walk out with her head down, he glanced up and saw Puck standing next to the front door._

 _Maribel grabbed his arm to go into the study and closed the door behind them. He was ready to confront Antonio about what he discovered._

 _"_ _How could you treat our daughter like that?! Don't you see the pain she is in because of Michael's death. I told you to help her not to traumatize her with your stupid rants!"_

 _"_ _I am helping her! She needs to move on and start living again!" He started pacing around the room. He honestly believe this was going to help Santana if he was tough with her._

 _"_ _Because that exactly what you want right?! She will move on, because forgiving you would be so easy for her"_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?!" Antonio stopped pacing and stared at his wife. What was she accusing him of._

 _"_ _Maribel, Antonio. Please yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere" Russel tried to calm both of them down._

 _"_ _Tell him Russel, show him the file" Maribel sat down in the chair trying to calm down and listen to her husband_

 _Russel sighed and handed Antonio the file. He watched as Antonio read the report and saw how his face went pale. Antonio placed the file on the desk and looked up at his wife. The tears were pouring out of her face. He stared at his best friend waiting for the crucial words to come out of his mouth._

 _"_ _Antonio…." Russel said softly breaking the silence in the room_

 _"_ _Watch what your going to say next Russel!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry my friend Please just tell me"_

 _"_ _I was on call that night. Go ahead and call the hospital! They will confirm it for you. I didn't have my car that night. I was no where near Michael that night. I promise you that Russel. How could you two believe that I killed my own son."_

 _"_ _Where was your car that night Toni?" Maribel said wiping her tears from her face._

 _Antonio took a minute to collect his thought. Everything from the night was a burry. He doesn't remember where his car was that night. All he remember was picking it up from Puck's house three's after the accident. His face went pale._

 _"_ _What do you remember?" Russel saw as his friend's face become more pale and helped him to a chair._

 _"_ _My car. I-i-i gave it to Puck that morning. H-h-he was going to fix it. I was suppose to pick it up the next morning. But with Michael and everything he told me he was just going to hold it because it wasn't done. Oh-oh god. Y-y-ou don't think?"_

 _Russel couldn't respond to what Antonio just asked him. He ran his hands through his hair and just stood there._

 _"_ _Russel what do we do?" Maribel said still unable to move after what her husband just said._

 _"_ _We go over to his house and make him confess!" Antonio yelled and got up from the chair._

 _"_ _No! We will go no where. He's not even home right now."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about Russel?" Maribel stared at him, waiting for his answer_

 _"_ _I asked him to talk Santana out of town."_

 _"_ _What?!' Both Maribel and Antonio yelled_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I-i-i had no idea okay! I didn't know."_

 _"_ _What do we do? Where did he take her?"_

 _"_ _I have no idea. He didn't tell me. God all of this is so messed up" Russel walked out of the office and into the living room. He pulled out his cell phone and called Quinn_

 _"_ _Hey dad"_

 _"_ _Sweetie, I need you to do something for me"_

 _"_ _Yeah sure"_

 _"_ _I need you to call Puck and ask him where he is."_

 _"_ _He's in a bar outside of Sidney."_

 _"_ _How do you know that?"_

 _"_ _He called me earlier said he was going to take Santana there. I'm heading there right now to bring Santana home."_

 _"_ _Okay Quinn. Just let me know when you come home."_

 _"_ _Okay dad."_

 _"_ _Well?" Russel turned and saw Antonio standing behind him_

 _"_ _Quinn's going to bring Santana home."_

 _"_ _What do we tell her Rus?"_

 _"_ _Nothing. At least not right now. It will kill her if she knew the truth."_

 _"It will kill her if we keep this away from her" Maribel whispered_

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I added the little Finn scene, well mostly because he wasn't in my story at all so far and I wanted to add him in at least something. :) Until** **next time -Danger10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the late upload. I got super sick last week and just went hibernating until I got better. Here it is enjoy guys :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Russell stood there stun, in all his years as an officer he didn't expect to use his taser on someone he loved dearly. He didn't expect things to go this far.

"Santana!" Quinn's voice broke Russell out of this trance, he watched her run to the body. He ran next to it and he checked Santana's pulse and it was beating slow. She was still unconscious on the ground.

Puck was still on the ground also gasping for air. Russell went to his side and check Puck's on him. His breath was shallow and he had blood dripping down his nose and his cheeks.

Antonio was at his daughter's side examining her. "She hit her head pretty bad when she landed. We need to call an ambulance Rus."

"I'm on it. Check on Puck as well please." Russell stood up and walked over to his wife that was comforting Maribel on the porch steps. Both shocked with how things turned out. "This is Officer Russell, I need an ambulance at the Lopez residence asap. We have two victims down"

Russell looked at his daughter and she had Santana's head on her lap. Quinn's body was shaking and she looked scared.

The ambulance arrived immediately and two EMTs assisted Santana and Puck. Quinn watched as they attended on Santana, pulling the wires out of her back and trying to control the blood coming from her head.

Russell watched as they tried to control Puck's blood that was falling from his nose and mouth. Puck's eyes quickly met his for a brief moment and then closed.

"He's going into shock!" One EMT shouted. Russell ran over, but one police officer, that arrived on the scene, was holding him back. "We need to load him now or we'll lose him"

Puck was quickly loaded into the ambulance. "I'm going with him" Russell yelled to the EMT. The man just nodded his head. Russell turned back and saw them load Santana to an ambulance as well. Quinn rode with Santana. Russell tossed his car keys to Antonio so he could meet them at the hospital with Judy and Maribel.

Russell watched as the EMTs working on Puck in the back of the ambulance. He watched as they tubed him to allow him to breathe. He watched as they tried to control his heart, he watched as they examined him. He watched as the tears came out of Puck's eyes.

 _Russell watched as they tried CPR on the body, he watched as the EMTs looked at each other. He watched as they bowed their head. He watched as they laid a white. He didn't watch them load Michael's body into the ambulance. He couldn't help the tears coming out of his face._

Quinn watched as they work on Santana's head. She stared at Santana's motionless body, this is the most calm she had seen Santana. She also knows that this is the most pain Santana has been in. She was scared, not at how Santana would react, but at how much this would destroy her. She didn't want to lose Santana. She couldn't handle seeing Santana in more pain.

 _Quinn rushed through the hospital door, she rushed to the waiting room and saw her dad sitting there. He stood up to hug her._

 _"_ _Dad, what's going on?" Quinn saw the tears pouring out of her dad's eyes._

 _"_ _Sweetie. Its Michael, h-he, their working on him inside"_

 _Truth was that the doctor's weren't working on him and she knew that. The way her dad's eye look swollen from crying. He just couldn't bring himself to say the truth, not yet._

 _"_ _Antonio and Maribel are inside right now with the doctors….." Before he could finish the waiting room doors open and through them came Santana._

 _"_ _Santana" Santana turn around to face Quinn and Russell._

 _"_ _Where is he Quinn?!" Santana tried to get past Quinn and through the double doors. Quinn stopped her. "Let me go! I have to see him Quinn!"_

 _"_ _Santana please you need to calm down! Please." Quinn hugged her until she relax a bit._

 _They sat in the chairs facing the double doors waiting for Santana's parents to walk through them. Russell went to get a cup of coffee and it was just the two of them alone._

 _"_ _Do you think he's okay?" Santana whispered_

 _"_ _I hope so" Quinn whispered back_

 _"_ _I love him Quinn"_

 _"_ _I know babe, Its going to be okay"_

 _"_ _No its not"_

 _Suddenly the double doors open and Antonio and Maribel walked out._

Antonio waited for news on Puck and his daughter. Since he was family he couldn't work on either of them. By blood he wasn't Puck's family, but by heart he was. He watched that boy grow up and be apart of their lives. As he sat in the living room with his wife, a familiar feeling wash through his body. More then a month ago he was on this same floor when brought in his son.

 _Antonio was working a late shift tonight, due to the storm a lot of people were hurt and almost all the doctors we're called in. It was suppose to be family night and he couldn't make it. His wife had been trying to call him, but every time he was busy with something. He could imagine that Santana had sneaked out again. She did that every time he cancelled on family night._

 _He was checking on the patients one last time before he headed home. It was a little past midnight and he was beyond tired. He walked into the locker room to pick up his stuff, he stopped when he saw a picture of his family. He had his arms around Santana and Maribel, they were both laughing and Michael was kneeling on the floor with the biggest smile on his face. He smiled at the memory, he was the happiest day of his life._

 _"_ _Dr. Lopez.." He turned to see an intern standing with blood on her scrubs. "Your needed in the emergency room."_

 _"_ _Oh okay, tell them I'll be right down, let me change back into my scrubs"_

 _"_ _No Dr. Lopez."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry sir, but your son, he was brought in a few minutes ago"_

 _Antonio felt his heart skip a beat, he watched as the intern tried to hid the blood that was on her scrubs. He dropped his things and ran. He wasn't sure which part of the emergency room he was running to. He didn't care, he just ran._

 _Once he made it the emergency room he saw his wife standing outside a room, he ran to her._

 _"_ _Maribel Que pasa amor, where's Michael?" He put his hands on her shoulders and he felt her body shaking. She couldn't stop the tears coming down her face._

 _"_ _He's—He's-" She couldn't get the word out. Antonio just hugged her, afraid of what was behind those curtains_

 _A few minutes later Dr. Fitz walked out. He spotted them and walked to them. He gave them a sad smile._

 _"_ _How's my boy Fitz?"_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Lopez. He didn't make it."_

 _Maribel screamed and fell to the floor. A nurse she knew rushed to her side to help her. Antonio stood there stun, his son was dead. He always wondered what a parent felt when he would tell them that their child didn't make it, now he knew._

 _"_ _No, no!" He grabbed the doctor by the shirt. "Your lying to me!"_

 _"_ _Antonio I'm sorry"_

 _"_ _He-he can't be gone!" Antonio let go of the doctor and started walking to the room._

 _"_ _No Lopez!" The doctor held him back "You can't see him yet. Let the doctors clean him first. Its going to kill you seeing him like this"_

 _He turned to see his wife clutching her chest. Her son was dead. Her little boy was gone. He was just a kid. How could life be so calm a one moment and be so painful the next. He held his wife and cried with her. She screamed he left her scream. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out._

 _"_ _No, we want to see him like this" His wife request stun him. She looked at him. "Please."_

 _"_ _Okay"_

 _Antonio grabbed his wife's hand and walked to the room together. Attached still to the machines laid their son. Their son laid motionless. He's face was pale, he had several cuts on his face and arms. He touched him and he was cold. Antonio knew that his son had been dead for a few hours now. Marble let go of his hand and went closer to her son. She grabbed his face in her hand and rubbed her thumb over his cheek._

 _"_ _Maribel?" Antonio walked behind her and she fell onto her son._

 _"_ _My little boy is gone! Mi hijo! Mi pequeno hijo!" Marble screamed. She clutched onto her son and hugged him._

 _Antonio watched and couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. How was he suppose to tell his daughter that her brother was dead. He went to the other side of the bed and hugged his son and wife._

 _After an hour of being in there they both walk out. He held his wife. They had said goodbye to their son and now it was their daughter turn to say goodbye. They both walked through the double doors and saw their daughter stand up at the sight of them._

* * *

 **So a couple of flashbacks there. Next chapter will be about Santana and Puck. That's probably going to be the second to last chapter, depends where my mind takes me. Hope you guys enjoy. I apologize** **for the spelling mistakes. I'm currently half way done with the next chapter and I hope I can get it up before the end of the night. Until next time guys -Danger10**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here is the other chapter. This one was kind of hard to write lol, but I hope you guys like it. Honestly I cried a bit when I wrote this chapter, I was listening to Damien Rice: Long Long Way. Made it a bit more sad for me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 _"I have a hole in my heart that's where he's suppose to be" Santana said as she took a swing of bourbon._

 _"Is that what you feel?" Puck said as he grabbed the bottle from Santana and took a gulp._

 _"Ever since he died, that all everyone has been asking me,_ _ **What do you feel?**_ _"_

 _"What do you say?"_

 _"That I'm fine, wish everyone would stop asking me that" Santana grabbed the bottle out of Puck's hands_

 _It was a day after the funeral and she needed to get out of the house. Her whole family had come to stay with them and she couldn't take being in that house anymore. Not with everyone hovering over her, waiting for her to break or something. She decided to call Puck to take her mind off of things, but he ended up making her talk about how she felt._

 _"How are you grieving? I haven't seen you cry at all really."_

 _"I'm managing."_

 _"Managing? Your acting like its business. Your not suppose to be managing. Your suppose to be feeling it do you know that?"_

 _"I'm fine!" Santana got off the hood of the car_

 _"Its not fine! Your running away from it. Its okay to feel!" Puck followed Santana_

 _"Don't you understand, I feel nothing, I need to feel nothing!"_

 _"Why? Its normal to feel this pain"_

 _"Nothing is normal about this Puck, I lost my brother and I'm damaged. I have no idea what to do with my life right now."_

 _Puck went up to Santana and hugged her._

 _"How did we end up here Puck?"_

 _"I don't know San" Puck hugged her tightly._

 _"I just need the pain to go away"_

 _"I am so sorry San" Puck kissed the top of her head._

Santana slowly opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was. She could see sun light coming through the window blinds. Her throat was dry and she needed water. She turned her head slowly to her left side and saw Quinn sitting in the chair fast asleep. Her head was pounding and she raised her hand to where the pain was coming, she felt a bandage on her forehead.

"Good. Your awake" She turned to where the voice had came from. She saw Judy standing by the door. "You've been out for hours, you hit your head pretty hard"

"Water?" Santana whispered. Judy rushed to give her some water. The feeling of the cold water made her throat feel better.

She turned her head to where Quinn was sleeping, unaware that she was awake. "She's been awake all night, waiting for you to wake up. Finally crashed an hour ago" Judy said quietly, not wanting to wake up Quinn. "Your mom and dad went to get something to eat, had a long night as well. So your stuck with me for now."

"Lucky me huh?" Santana said with a small chuckle.

Judy watched as Santana kept staring at Quinn. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what? Santana said without taking her eyes off of Quinn

"Stare at her. Like your trying to keep her from breaking"

"Because it's the only person I've kept from breaking"

"How are you sure?"

"She hasn't left me yet"

"Your in love with her aren't you?"

"Will you punch me if I say yes?"

"Maybe" Judy said with a small smile

"Then yes. I am. She knows that. I'm to damaged for her to love me though" Santana turned her head to face the celling instead

"But she does."

"And it is because of that, that has kept me for losing it. I wondered what kept pulling me back from the dark side and it was her. It has alway been her."

"Santana?" Both of them turned to see Quinn rubbing her eyes and standing up from the chair. "Santana!" Quinn rushed to Santana and hugged her tightly. "Your okay, I was so worried"

Santana hugged her back. "I'm okay Quinn, I'll be okay"

Judy smiled and slowly walked out of the room to give the girls some alone time.

"Tell me Quinn"

"Tell you what" Quinn looked at Santana with a confused look.

Santana caressed Quinn's cheek as she stared into Quinn's eyes "I need you to tell me that we'll be okay. I need you to say it so I can believe"

"Of course Santana, We'll be okay. We'll be okay." She grabbed both of Santana's cheek "We'll work on it. I promise."

"Mija! Your okay" Maribel and Antonio rushed to Santana's side. "I'm so happy your okay"

Santana hugged her parents. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Santana. No, you have nothing to be sorry about. We're sorry" Her papi hugged her tightly

"We'll be alright mija. We'll fight this pain together. We won't be alone anymore" Her mami kissed her forehead.

They embraced each other until Russell walked into the room. Santana was the first one to notice him.

"Your okay?" Russell said softly. He couldn't look her in the eyes, so he kept looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Can you guys give me a second with papa Rus. Please." Her parents nodded and left with Quinn and Judy. Quinn kissed her forehead before leaving.

Santana sat up as she watched them leave. "I'm sorry" she said breaking the silence between them. Russell's head snapped up at her.

"Why are you sorry?" Russell walked closer to the bed

"Because I made you do something you shouldn't have"

"I did it to save you Santana"

"That's what everyone has been doing lately. Trying to save me."

"It's the only way to keep you alive. To keep you from destroying yourself."

"I wanted to kill him."

"I know. I saw it in your eyes. Your not angry though. Your hurt."

"I want to forget it. I want to ignore it. Pretend its a bad dream or something. I want the pain to go away, but I can't ignore how broken it's making me." Santana's started crying. "It hurts, it hurts so much"

"I'm so sorry" Russell moved a little more closer. He hugged her. He knew that all those emotions she has been holding down for months has finally caught up to her.

"Sorry isn't going to make it all better"

Russell just held her until she couldn't cry anymore. She on to him with a death grip. The girl he watched lose everything was finally breaking. He's going to do everything he can to fix her.

After a couple of hours Santana was able to go home, she was suppose to stay awake because of her concussion. Quinn volunteer to stay with her until she felt better.

Quinn was helping Santana get ready while her parents signed the discard papers. Quinn walked out of the bathroom and saw Santana standing there staring at the door.

"You okay Santana?" Quinn said walking towards her.

"I want to see him"

"Who?"

'Puck. I want to see him."

"Santana, I don't think that a good idea"

"Please Quinn, I need to see him. I need to know why."

Quinn walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Santana turn to look at her. "Please"

"Okay, lets go."

They walked to Puck's room. Santana's parents saw her and knew where she was going, they let her be because this is what she needs to be okay after.

Santana and Quinn stood in front of Puck's room. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Quinn grabbed her hand tighter.

"No. I need to do this on my own." Santana let go of Quinn's hand and went for the door knob.

She slowly walked into the room. She saw Puck laying there as she closed the door. She saw him laying there facing the window.

Puck heard someone come inside and he face the person. "Santana" He said softly. He sat up and as he sat up a rattle noise came from the bed side. Both looked to where the noise was coming from, Puck was handcuffed to the ring pole on the bed.

Santana got a good look at Puck, he had a couple of cuts on his face. The swelling on one eye seemed to be going down. He had stitches on both of his eyebrows. She saw the bruise on his neck from her hands. Santana didn't walk closer to him, she stood next to the door just staring at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Santana…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide it from me?"

"Because, I have no reason San. I just, I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want to lose my best friend. I thought I could help you, help you through this and maybe just maybe you would have forgiving me."

"You do know that I can't forgive you right?"

"I know, but you can't blame a guy for hope right."

"I could have killed you"

"I know, I have proof" Puck laughed a little.

"How do you do that? Act like every things okay. Act like you didn't do anything wrong"

"Santana."

"You killed Michael!" Santana yelled. "You killed my brother!"

"Santana I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back! Sorry isn't going to fix this! Stop saying your sorry"

"I wish things were different. Just listen to me!"

"No! Nothing you say would change what happened"

"It should have been me!"

"You promised! You promised me that you would never hurt me! You said that everything was going to be okay! Your a liar!"

Puck started crying. He didn't know what to say, he knew that he was a coward for hiding this from Santana. He knew that this was blowing up in his face. He didn't know what to do. His best friend was breaking in front of him and this was the first time he couldn't do anything to help her because he was the cause of it all.

"Your right, I'm a liar. I hurt the people I love. I'm a bad person San. Either way Santana I lose. I lose everything."

"And you think I haven't lost anything Puck?"

"I know your angry San!"

"I am not angry, I am in pain and you put me here! The person that is suppose to love me more then anything! How could you have done this to me, your my best friend in this whole world."

"That's what I do Santana! I ruin things, I destroy them. I screw up everything. You wanna hate me! Then do it hate me!"

"That the problem Puck! I don't hate you, because if I hate you then I have nothing left."

"It's never going to stop Santana! The pain its always going to be there between us! Because you and I are broken now. I broke it. I broke it the minute I drove away."

"You took him. You took him away. If I could have just one moment left with him, I would tell him I love him. But I can't! And you are going to live with that for the rest for you life Puck."

"Okay! I know okay! I know it's my fault. I have nothing now, but pain. It's all I've ever had!"

"You had me! I was there with you through it all! Through your stupid mistakes, through your worst decisions. I was there! Not Quinn Not Mike ME!" Santana grabbed the pitcher of water and threw it against the wall. It smashed. Antonio and Russell came in time to stop Santana from attacking Puck.

Antonio grabbed Santana by the waist and started pulling her outside of the room. "It was always me! I hate you! I hate you! You coward! You didn't save him! I hate you!" The door closed shut and Santana started banging on the door. "I hate you Puck! I hate you!" She fell to the ground and cried "I don't hate you! I can't hate you!" Marible ran to her daughter's side and hugged her. "He's my best friend mami"

"I know baby girl, I know" Maribel held her daughter tightly as she cried.

"How could he have hurt me so much?"

Russell watched as Puck fell apart on his bed. He threw the pillows and sheets, he was trying to break the rail where the handcuff was tied to. He needed to get to Santana, he needed to hug her, just one last time. He broke into tears.

"Santana I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He climbed out of bed and started pulling the bed with him as he got close to the door. "Puck! You need to stop your going to hurt yourself."

"No! No! I need to tell her I'm sorry! I need to tell her I love her. I-I-I need to Rus I need to" Russell grabbed him by the waist and started pulling him away from the door. "I can't lose her! I can't lose her!" Puck fell to his knees, he knew in that moment that he had lose his best friend. What if this moment was the last time he saw her?

* * *

 **So what did you think? Hope I did well. The last chapter is coming soon, I'm working hard on it. Making it a perfect ending and stuff. Until next time -Danger10**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update. My sister in law had her baby last week and we've been back and forth and I really haven't had anytime to myself to write this chapter. But it's finally here, the final and last chapter. :( Sad I know. So listened to Mortal by Fractures while editing this chapter and I thought it would fit. So I hope you guys enjoy it :). The next chapter is an authors note containing a small thank you and the idea for my next story. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

Santana let go off her mami and walked away from her. She needed to get out of there, she needed to run. She made it outside and had no idea where to go, she had no car, she felt lost in that moment.

She felt someone grab her arm, she turned around and saw Quinn there. "Please Santana, stop."

"Let me go Quinn." Santana snatched her arm back. She walked away.

"No! You need to stop running Santana!"

She turned to face Quinn. "Don't you get it Quinn, thats all I have left to do! Its the only thing I can do. I am so tired of feeling like this."

Quinn walked closer to Santana. "Feeling like what?" She placed her hands on Santana's cheek

"Stop Quinn please" Santana couldn't stop the tears from falling, she had no idea she was even crying

"Feeling like what Santana"

"I need the pain to go away Quinn. I need it all to go away. There is just so much pain I can take. I am so sick of feeling so broken, but I have no freaking idea how to stop. I need you to tell me Quinn, tell me what to do!"

Santana fell to her knees with Quinn. She buried her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn hugged her. "Just let it out San, just cry. You can let the pain go. Don't hold it in anymore San." Quinn laid her forehead against Santana's "You are strong, you are strong remember that Santana. You can do this, you need to this."

Santana stared at Quinn as she said those words. She was right, she needed to let the pain go away. She stood up away from Quinn and heading back into the hospital.

"Santana?" Quinn got up and walked after Santana, scared of what will happen.

Santana kept walking to where her parents were, they stood up when they saw her.

"Santana mija, lets go home" Maribel walked to Santana

"No, no not yet. I have to see him."

"Santana I don't think thats a good idea anymore." Antonio stood between the door and Santana.

"I have to do papi, I need to let him know I don't hate him. Look I know what he did, but I also know that I lost him. I'm going to live the rest of my life without Puck. I just need one moment just one papi."

"Papa Lopez, this is probably the only way Santana can let go of the pain. Puck hurt her, he's hurt all of us. He isn't a bad person, you know that."

"Fine. Just this once." Antonio moved out the way. Santana froze. What was she going to say?

She felt Quinn give her a small push. Was this going to cure all the pain, was this going to stop her from feeling broken? Probably not, but it was a start to let go of all the pain.

She walked through the door and she noticed two officers and Russell standing with Puck. This time Puck wasn't in his hospital gown, he was fully dressed and standing next to the bed.

"Santana you shouldn't be in here." Russell tried to push Santana back out the door.

"Where's he going" Santana knew where he was going, but she just needed to hear it.

"We have to book him Santana. Puck is going under arrest. You need to leave."

"Can I have moment with him?"

"Santana Please"

"Papa Rus it's cool." Puck said with a sad smile.

An officer cuffed Puck to the rail of the bed. "Its policy. Sorry"

After they left Santana and Puck stood facing each other. Debating what to say.

"I never thought you would see me get arrested. Also thought you would bail me out" Puck said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry" Santana said.

"Your not suppose to be sorry. That's me."

"I'm just sorry things are so messed up."

"There is nothing we can do about it now."

"Thank You Puck."

Puck stood shocked. "Why are you thanking me. You should be hating me Santana."

"You did everything to save me from losing it."

"I owed you. Its what I had to do."

"Despite everything Puck, we are best friends."

"I didn't want to cause you all this pain Santana"

"Puck, nothing is going to change, I'm getting you out of my life and start a life without you."

"All you need to know is that I'm so sorry Santana, if things could change I wouldn't lose you. I am sorry that I didn't save him. That I didn't save you from this."

"I'm not going to visit you Puck, I'm not going to call you, I'm not going to write to you"

"I know. I know"

"Don't look for me Puck. Don't come back to me Puck"

Both Puck and Santana we're crying now. Outside the door were Antonio and Maribel they were crying as well hearing Santana saying goodbye to Puck. Despite the pain the boy caused their family they couldn't hate him. He was a big part of their family. They knew he was willing to pay for the damage he has done. Part of paying for that was losing Santana.

"I won't Santana. You need to promise me something."

"What?"

"My actions, the things that I do, its not your fault okay. They belong to me, your not aloud to feel my guilt. None of this was your fault, but you need to let someone in, your going to need someone to pull you back from whatever pain."

"I promise."

Santana stood there staring at him, watching the tears spill from his face. How could everything be so screwed up? Tomorrow she would wake up and Puck won't be apart of his life anymore.

"Batman Buddies for life?" Puck held his fist out waiting for Santana to pump it.

"Goodbye Puck" Santana went up to hug him for the last time. He held her tightly, savering the moment. He knew that her not bumping her fist with his meant that the friendship was over.

Santana let go off him and walked out of the room. "Goodbye Santana"

Both officers and Russell walked into the room, one of the officers handcuffed Puck. Puck winced as he felt the cold of the metal on his other wrist. He looked up at Russell as he guided them out of the room.

Puck stopped in front of Maribel and Antonio. Earlier that day he had apologized to them about everything he has done, but he felt that he had to do it one last time.

"I am so sorry. Both of you. I'm sorry" Both of them hugged Puck as the officers pulled them away.

Santana saw how both officers stood on each side of Puck with their hand on his elbow. Russell was behind them. Puck held his head down and looked up when he was passing her and Quinn. Quinn hugged him.

Santana stood with her arms crossed as he passed by. She saw as he said goodbye to his mom and sister, he saw his mom break down into tears as the officers pulled him away. Before he went through the door he turned back to look at all of them one last time.

"Let's go home San." Santana looks to Quinn and nods. As they leave Santana puts her arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulls her close to her body.

The next few days were hard for Santana, trying to go back to her normal routine. Honestly things weren't going to be the same anymore. Just like she adjusted to not having her bother around, she had to adjust to not having Puck around. She heard from her father that Puck got prosecuted with about 10 years of jail time.

They asked if she wanted to visit Puck and she said no, the last thing she wanted to do was see Puck. She promised herself that she would forget him, that she would forget everything. How do you block someone important from your life? How do you move on from it, when all your mind does is remind you of what they meant to you.

There she was sitting on the edge of her bed, probably for the second time that day, lost in her mind. Replaying the day in the hospital over and over again.

"Santana?" She turned to see Quinn standing by the door frame. "Your crying again"

"Sorry" Santana wiped her face, she didn't even know she was crying.

"Why were you crying?" Quinn said walking closer to her.

Santana jerked off the bed when she say Quinn walking closer to her. "I'm fine. Really. How was dinner with your parents?"

"Why do you do that? Every time I walk close to you or even try to touch you, you walk away"

"Please Quinn. I'm tried. We can talk about it tomorrow" Santana said walking into her bathroom.

Santana tried to close the bathroom door, but Quinn stopped her. "No, that's the thing Santana. We aren't going to talk about. You're just going to brush it off like every other thing. You've changed since the day at the hospital."

"Of course I've change Quinn! Things are so messed up, how can I just act like nothing really changed!?" Santana walked back into the room. "What do you want Quinn? Tell me? Because I am so tired of being ask all the time if I'm okay. Do you know something I'm not okay. I lost my brother and my best friend. I can't wrap my head around it, because it's never going to be the same anymore."

"I know that Santana."

"Do you Quinn? Do you really?"

"Yes I do Santana. I know that the pain is going to be with you. Wherever you go it's going to be there, but you know what? You need to move on, you need to let go. You need to break through this Santana."

"Quinn stop please"

"No San, I won't stop. You need to understand, no you need to believe that you will be okay. We are going to get the hell out of this town together and leave all of this behind, but I know that one day the pain will come back and it will hurt, but you know what? It will hurt less because you will know how to pick yourself back up from it. I will be there with you, I will help you because I love you!"

"Because you love me?"

"Yes because I love you. You need to move on, you need to start letting go because you owe me that after everything you've done. Because if you don't you are going to lose me forever."

Santana stood there staring at Quinn, after months of hurting and crying, she finally had a good look at Quinn. The tears falling down her face, the way her hand trembled against her leg, the way one arm was wrapped around her stomach, protecting herself from pain. Santana couldn't help but love her. Love her for yelling at her, for understanding her. Quinn loves her, despite everything Quinn loves her and for god sacks Santana loved her back.

She walked across the room and placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks. "I love you too.' She connected her lips to Quinn's. Finally. Santana thought. She was finally kissing Quinn and Quinn was kissing her back. It was everything she felt, the fireworks in the background, the butterflies in her stomach, the trembling knees.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and Santana secured her arms around Quinn's waist. She wanted to hold her forever if she could. She loved the way Quinn's mouth moved with hers, in a rhythm only they knew. Santana knew the kiss would come to an end, but she didn't want it to because in that moment nothing matters but her and Quinn.

Quinn was the first to pull back. "Santana" She said, her eyes still closed, still lost in a daze from the kiss.

"I know Q" Santana placed her head in Quinn's neck. She hugged Quinn tighter and Quinn tighten her hold on Santana's neck.

Santana will do it, she will get better. She will try her best to move on, with Quinn's help. She would do it for Quinn, she would do it for her parents. She will do it for Michael.

The next morning Santana laid awake, not getting much sleep because her mind was lost in it world again. But it wasn't making her sad, she felt that thing's were finally falling in to place. It would take time for her to feel better, to feel fully happy again. But right now, in that moment, she felt happy, she had Quinn wrapped in her arms and she felt safe.

Quinn stirred in her sleep and looked up to see Santana staring at her. "Hi" She smiled

"Hi back" Santana smiled at her.

Quinn kissed her. "It feels good to do that"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, it feels right."

Santana smiled and got out of bed. She extended her hand to Quinn and Quinn took it. "I want you to go somewhere with me. That's if you want to."

Quinn got on her knees on the bed and kissed Santana. "I'll go anywhere with you."

Quinn had no idea where Santana was heading. They have been driving for the past half hour and Santana seemed nervous, bouncing her fingers on the steering wheel. After what seemed forever the car came to a stop, Quinn still didn't realize where they were.

Santana took a deep breath and got of the car. She went around and open the door for Quinn. When Quinn stepped out she realized that they are at the cemetery where Michael was buried.

Quinn turned to Santana with a confuse look on her face. "Santana?"

"I haven't been here since the funeral. I just.. I wanted to see him with you"

Quinn nodded and Santana linked their hands together and walked inside the cemetery. Santana brought some flowers to put on Michael's grave. The closer they got the more nervous Santana got. Quinn squeezed her hand and guided her to the place.

They both stood in front of Michael's grave. Santana placed the flowers down next to his plague, she couldn't help the tears coming down.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry I haven't visited you. Its just things got hard here you know. I kind of lost my way, I'm not doing so great without you. I'm lost, but I promise you I'll be okay." Santana stood up and place her arm around Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn's helping."

"Hi Mikey" Quinn smiled and placed the flowers she got next to Santana's. She took her place back next to Santana.

"I miss you little brother."

Quinn looked up and wiped Santana's tears that were falling. "I love you San."

"I love you." Santana placed her hand on Quinn's cheek. "You have been so strong from me, helping me, fighting for me. I know it won't be easy Quinn, getting me back to where I was. The person I've becoming is different, somehow. But you understand. Somehow you always understand. I'm going to need you Quinn, even when it seems like I don't. I'm going to need you."

"I'll be here Santana, no matter what. I'll be here."

"I need to ask you something?"

"Okay?" Quinn seemed confused.

Santana looked back to Michael's grave and then back to Quinn. "Be my girlfriend?"

Quinn seemed shocked, but she smiled. "Yes." She kissed Santana and then she laughed. "In a cemetery Santana? Really?"

Santana laughed too. "Michael always said he wanted to be there the moment I asked you to be my girl."

Quinn seemed shocked. "He knew, he knew that it was you and I. I don't know how but he knew." Santana said.

"He was always the smart one."

"Yeah….Hey!" Quinn laughed.

Santana looked back to Michael's grave. "I got the girl Mikey." Santana kneeled back down and pulled out the ring she had around her neckless. "You are always going to be with me Michael. I promise I won't forget you. I love you brother." Santana placed her hand on her lips and then placed it on the head stone. "I promise to visit you as much as I can, but if i don't its because Quinn is hogging all my attention."

"Santana!"

"Kidding. Take care buddy. I love you."

Quinn said her goodbyes to Michael and both walked hand in hand back to the car.

Santana turned to Quinn. "I love you Quinn"

"I love you San." Quinn kissed her and got into the car.

Before Santana got into the car she turned back to look at the cemetery. She realized in that moment that she would be okay, that everything will finally be okay. She smiled and got into the car.

 **The End.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, if your reading this then you have reached the end of Emotionless. Honestly I don't even know how I got that name lol. Well I just wanted to say massive massive Thank You to those who read and review the story. And those who will read in the near future Thank You :). It was the best experience ever writing my first ever story. So once again Thank You :)**


End file.
